


Somewhere After Midnight

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, One Blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: In an alternate timeline, where both Kon and Dick survived the Crisis, their playful flirting turned to more . Tim deals.





	Somewhere After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



  
For the first several months following the Crisis, Tim had been so relieved that both Kon and Dick had made it out of the event alive that he’d almost completely missed the growing attraction between his brother and his teammate. _Almost._

But eventually, the looks gave way to touches, and Dick might have been subtle in most aspects of his life, but neither he nor Kon were restrained when it came to demonstrating their affections for others. Tim knew this first hand, having lived through the Barbara Infatuation and the Cassie Era. Their robust enthusiasm for those they lusted after made the silence surrounding their non-attraction to Tim all the more deafening, though Tim tried his best to ignore it and focus on the gladness he felt at having them both safe and sound.

And if they chose to celebrate their victory over death together, Tim wouldn't begrudge them that right. He was _glad_ they were happy and there was no denying that they were right for each other. Kon had finally gotten Dick to relax, to the extent that the moody, ruthless protector of Bludhaven had completely vanished, leaving instead the man Tim had always looked up to and wanted to be. In contrast, Dick taught Kon the lesson that there was more to life than trying to live up to your mentor’s expectations. If Dick saw any irony in his teachings, the first Robin never mentioned it to anyone.

They worked well together too. Dick had spent many nights in his childhood working alongside The World’s Finest, and as such, was accustomed to working with a Super. As for Kon. . . Well, Kon was used to working with _Robin_ , which enabled him to work beside Nightwing just fine. Tim _did_ see the rather cruel irony in that, but the third Robin never mentioned it to anyone.

Moreover, Tim never mentioned anything he thought would jeopardize the happiness Dick and Kon had together. That included his feelings of loss that he couldn’t quite shake, no matter how selfish he _knew_ it was to feel that way.

Still, his vow of silence became difficult to maintain when he found himself tagging along on a mission that was supposed to be three Titans on a mission bring a wayward Batgirl home. Every step his friends took that should have been a familiar part of their partnership with Tim instead became a painful dance of not-quite flirting. After irrationally snapping at them both, Tim came away from the exchange feeling entirely too much like Batman. He forced himself to ignore Kon’s not-at-all-silent mutter that "Someone needs to get laid" and Dick’s comparatively quiet "shh," spending the rest of the day as far away as his teammates as possible while still working with them.

Come nightfall, he no longer had that choice.

Their cabin came with three separate beds, but the unexpected coolness of the evening made their filmsy blankets unable to provide enough warmth for any of them except for Kon, who of course did not want to be separated from Dick. The end result was the three of them in one bed, huddled beneath three covers.

Kon’s body heat warmed Tim’s back as the two lovers ignored his presence entirely. Or, at least, that was how it appeared to Tim. Because while he squeezed his eyes shut and willed his breathing to remain slow and normal despite the enforced voyeurism, he couldn’t quite block the sound of the first man he’d adored fumbling with the zipper of the second. Try as he might to curl into himself on the very farthest edge of the bed, he was still unable to prevent the way his body reacted to Kon’s body brushing up against him as the youngest of the Titans squirmed against Dick’s touch. Nor could he control the way his throat tightened as the very clear sound of Kon’s moan was abruptly cut off by a kiss from Dick, allowing only a hitched breath to escape instead.

The sound of flesh rubbing against flesh _hurt_ , both in the parts of Tim that ached to be touched and the parts of him that wondered how he could stay in the bed with two friends who cared so little about him that they could do such a fantastic job of pretending he wasn’t there.

Fortunately, his dilemma was cut short as Dick gave a sigh that sounded more frustrated than turned on and was followed by a growled, "This isn’t working."

"I _told_ you it wouldn’t," Kon insisted. "He’s a _Bat_ and you guys are damn stubborn freaks."

Both Nightwing’s indignant "Hey!" and Tim’s train of thought were interrupted as Kon twisted around, ceremoniously lifting and dumping Tim in the middle of the bed. Not seeing any sense in pretending to be asleep any longer, Tim glanced up into two sets of blue eyes, one pair full of worry, the other full of annoyance.

The latter belonged to Kon, whose elbow both held Tim’s arm in place and served as a prop for the arm upon which Kon’s head rested. "So, Timmy, what Dick and I have been trying to say is, gee, we think you’re really swell - and hot - and would you like to join us?"

"Kon!" Dick sounded as though he was lost somewhere between mortified and amused. It was an interesting place to be, Tim supposed.

"Well, it’s true," Kon argued.

"Wait. . .you were being obnoxious on purpose?" Tim clarified.

"Of course we were," Dick said, as though it were the most obvious fact in the world. When stated in such a manner, it did indeed appear to be, and Tim did feel rather foolish.

Still . . "But _why_?"

"Other than a desperate bid to remove the stick that’s been up your ass ever since Crisis ended?" Kon asked, earning him a disapproving glare from Dick. "Because if you join us, Dick gets surrounded by hotness, and I get to swim in Robins. Everybody wins."

"You forgot to mention what Tim gets out of the deal," Dick reminded, and Tim was glad, as his own tongue was too busy bumping into his teeth to remember how to form words properly.

"Simple. He gets my cock and your ass."

"Gee, little brother, I don’t know how you could ever refuse an offer like that."

"Okay, seriously? If he says yes, you so can’t call him ‘little brother’ while we’re having sex. It’s about a million kinds of creepy."

"It is not."

"Actually," Tim interrupted, allowing a small smile to move his teeth out of the way, "It _is_ creepy, but I _like_ it."

Kon’s laughter mingled with Dick’s, caramel mixing with coffee, neither sound as loud as the purposeful groans had been moments before. "I _told_ you he was kinky," Kon reported triumphantly, smirk not leaving his face as Dick leaned over and brushed the teen’s lips with his own.

"That you did," Dick agreed, grinning down at Tim. "Shame we don’t have all the supplies necessary on this trip to discover just _how_ kinky he can be."

Tim agreed with Dick in principle, especially if his hunches concerning his older brother turned out to be true. But there was something to be said for improvising, and for the rest of the night, the three of them took turns doing just that.

The last of the blankets fell to the floor mid-way through round three.


End file.
